


Flying While Visible = Horny Angel

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Helpful Sam, M/M, Porn, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Wing Kink, increased libido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's wing rehab included flying in the last chapter. Now Cas is extremely horny and Dean discovers some new sexy things about Cas' wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying While Visible = Horny Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more sense if you read the previous chapter

In the field above the bunker, Dean's hands immediately slid under Cas' coats to grip the back of his shirt as his pelvis pushed against Cas'. He wanted Cas to keep kissing him like this, like his tongue was specifically designed for the inside of Dean's mouth. Cas' hand on Dean's hip clenched briefly before skating down to cup Dean's ass while Cas' other hand twined his fingers into Dean's short hair and tugged slightly. Dean surprised himself at the needy whimper that vibrated in his throat at what Cas was doing, although it seemed to excite Cas if his fluttering wings were any indication.

Cas started rolling his hips against Dean's while his hands squeezed and clenched at him. “Dean...Dean....need you...” Cas gasped as he tore his mouth away only to find the spots on Dean's neck that made Dean's knees weak. Cas' wings started snapping and flapping, like Cas was having a difficult time controlling them. The light inside was already pulsing, a sign Dean had come to learn meant Cas was rapidly approaching his orgasm. Dean remembered Sam's brief comment about what flying sometimes did to the angels. _It must be something about flying while still visible, not like winking in and out of a room,_ Dean thought vaguely, deciding that increased libido was a good side effect.

A breeze picked up, ruffling Cas' trench coat gently, reminding Dean quite thoroughly that they were still outside. On the surface of his mind he understood the warding was still in place to hide them, but deep inside he felt far too exposed to really enjoy what Cas was doing. “Need me?” Dean teased gently, enjoying Cas' mouth all over his neck. “Need me to what, play with your feathers?” Dean slipped his hands out of Cas' coats so he could thumb the underside of the top ridge of Cas' wings, knowing how sensitive that spot was.

Cas buckled at what Dean's hands were doing. “Dean...” he breathed, hot and wet on Dean's neck.

“Hmmmm...” Dean questioned, taking a feather in each hand and stroking them with the tips of his fingers. 

“Need....Dean....please...” Cas begged, panting into Dean's neck. Cas adjusted his legs so he was straddling Dean's thigh, where he started to actively grind when Dean lifted his leg ever so slightly.

“Need what Angel? Need your wings in my mouth?” Dean's right hand gripped the wing ridge and started sliding his hand along the edge. Cas anticipated what Dean was doing and brought the tip of the wing within reach. Dean hesitated for only a second before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking.

Cas thrust into the crease where Dean's hip met his leg while gripping Dean tighter. The loud moaning told Dean that Cas was extremely close...so he let the wing tip fall from his mouth, leaving it soaked and dripping. “Want more?” Dean gave a throaty chuckle while straightening his leg. Cas made a mewling noise of assent, clamouring for more friction. “Then we go inside. To our bed. Where I can properly suck you,” Dean promised while licking Cas' ear.

Cas whined loudly, clearly wanting a finish right now. “Inside,” he groaned as he brought the wing tip close to Dean's mouth again. “Please....” he begged, letting the feathers ghost across Dean's wet lips. 

Dean pulled away from Cas' ear so he could look him in the eye. He watched Cas' irises flash with grace as he opened his mouth to receive the feathers. When he closed his mouth he sucked loosely and gently, rolling his tongue along the feathers, letting his eyelids flutter to half mast, not looking away from Cas. Dean watched as Cas' mouth dropped open in a silent cry just before Cas ducked his head down on Dean's shoulder. With a flutter Cas teleported them...to the kitchen.

The unoccupied wing thrashed about, clearing all the surfaces within reach as they tried to gain some balance as Cas bungled the landing into the room. Cas was still gripping Dean's hair and butt, pulling him closer to try to grind against him. Dean moaned around the feathers in his mouth, one hand wrapped around Cas' waist for stability while the other hand buried itself into the feathers just over Cas' shoulder. Cas found his voice as they stumbled around the kitchen, calling out Dean's name.

“Missed,” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of wing, “not the bedroom.” They managed to get some balance, Cas thrusting Dean against the fridge door. Cas grabbed Dean's hips with his hands to prepare for the next teleport, just as Dean leaned in to kiss Cas, feathers still in his mouth. Cas screamed into Dean's mouth as Dean poked the feathers with his tongue, forcing them into Cas' mouth too. Dean felt the world drop away again to find they reappeared in the common area, crashing into something on the couch as Cas botched the landing again.

That 'something' turned out to be a giant wing. Lucifer had created a pod around him and Sam on the couch while they watched TV, both their heads poking up from the top of the wing pod. Dean barely registered his brother's shocked face as Sam took in what Dean was doing with the wing tangling between the two tongues. Cas' other wing flapped around, knocking over a reading lamp and scattering throw pillows everywhere.

“That's obscene,” Lucifer observed with interest, sitting up slightly. Dean didn't have time to react. Cas teleported them again, this time reappearing in the hallway outside Dean's bedroom with a landing that was only slightly better. They both crashed into the wall, Dean releasing his hold to fumble for the doorknob while still sucking at the feathers between their mouths. Finally finding it, Dean flung the door open, Cas pushing them both in until Dean landed on his back on the bed, Cas right on top of him.

“Clothes,” Dean gasped, plucking at Cas' shirt, letting the feathers dangle from his mouth. In a flash they were both naked, Dean sending a silent prayer of thanks for angel mojo. 

Cas hovered just over top of Dean, almost like he was trying to calm himself down. Dean took the opportunity to run his cupped hands over the ridge line again in soothing, long strokes...adding pressure with each pass. While Cas stared down at Dean, grace barely visible in the blue ring around his huge pupils, Dean let one hand run the entire length of the wing. Cas helped, raising his trembling wing to keep it within Dean's reach. Cas' panting began to stutter as Dean turned his head, exposing his neck, as he took a clump of the feathers at the wing tip in his hand and slid the bundle into his waiting mouth. Treating Cas' wing like he would Cas' cock, Dean hollowed his cheeks and sucked, tongue swirling wherever it could. Dean moaned loudly around his mouthful as he caressed the underside of the wing ridge with his other hand.

Cas fell apart. He dropped himself down onto Dean, writhing his hips around, unable to set a steady pace. His hands scrambled over Dean, looking for a good resting place while he ground his cock on Dean's. Dean felt Cas' open, wet mouth start to suck at his neck but after a second all Cas could do was ramble on in broken Enochian. Cas' hands gripped where they lay, one on Dean's side the other on his shoulder, as he stiffened up. Dean gave the wings extra pressure as he felt Cas explode between them, screaming Dean's name. Dean barely remembered in time to close his eyes against the blinding light from the wings as Cas rode out his orgasm.

As Cas rutted on Dean, milking out every last bit of his finish, Dean held his own orgasm back. He released the wings as Cas slowed down a bit, petting the inside feathers softly to help Cas calm down. “Cas,” Dean groaned. Cas' mess between them was acting like lube, making it very difficult for Dean to not finish. “Is it like before? You have another one?” A part of Dean desperately wanted Cas to say 'no', that he was done so Dean could let himself go and finish. Another part was hoping there was more so he could get Cas inside of him.

Cas moaned into Dean's neck, already sucking and nipping at the pulse point. “More....Dean....need to....come again....” Cas brought one hand to Dean's nipple and pinched. Dean had to force Cas' hips off of him in order not to finish. 

“Inside me,” Dean whispered. “Get me ready,” he begged, slipping his hands off Cas' hips and plunging them back into the wings. Instead of petting, he wiggled his fingers until they were probing the complex webbing at the base of the feathers. 

Cas yelled and curled in on himself, gripping Dean tight enough to leave bruises. _“DEAN,”_ he bellowed as his eyes slid shut and his hips stuttered, rutting back onto Dean. 

Dean kept pushing his fingertips into Cas' wings, moving his fingers wide and narrow against the feather base. He tilted his head to suck and lick at Cas' neck while Cas drove into Dean's hips frantically with his own. Cas let out a string of Enochian near Dean's ear and Dean's hands suddenly felt slick in the wings. “Cas...” Dean pulled away from Cas' neck, trying to look at his hands over Cas' shoulder. “What...” he didn't even know what to ask. He took his hands from Cas' wings, noting the slippery substance was warm.

“Oil....wing oil....normal....” Cas moaned, grinding himself against Dean. “...please don't stop....” he whimpered when Dean didn't continue.

Dean stared at his hands covered in wing oil. They were shiny, slick, and warm. There seemed to be an aroma as well – something sweet and musky at the same time, very much like the taste of Cas. He squished his hands deep into Cas' wings again to get more oil, making Cas create the most sinful noises Dean had ever heard. Dean took his hands away and brought them to his face. Cas whined at the loss of contact with the wings as he pushed himself up so he could look at Dean.

Very slowly, knowing Cas was watching, Dean slid a finger in his mouth to taste the oil, eyes fluttering shut at how good it tasted. Dean let his mouth remain slack while his fingers and tongue slid around each other, liking off as much oil as he could. He opened his eyes to see Cas staring hungrily down at him, so he did the only thing he could think of: he slid his other sticky hand over Cas' lips.

Cas' eyes rolled back in his head as his mouth accepted Dean's fingers. Cas moved his mouth around Dean's fingers, licking and sucking up the oil. Dean watched the light in Cas' wings pulse faster and got his eyes closed just in time. Cas' orgasm rolled through him, soaking their bellies again, mouth dripping around Dean's fingers.

“That is so hot,” Dean rushed as he opened his eyes again, breathing to control his own orgasm. Cas had not let go of his fingers. Dean could feel Cas' silky tongue sliding around and watched the moisture drip from Cas' pink lips. Cas started making little breathy sounds as Dean positioned his hand so Cas was licking his palm. It was too much, Dean had been hovering too long. He felt his balls pull up and his cock thicken. “Cas,” Dean begged around his fingers, “don't let me come Cas, please, stop me, please Cas, please.”

Dean felt a slim finger dance across his forehead and the urge to finish was shoved away. Weak with relief, Dean asked the only thing that had been on his mind since he discovered Cas' wings had oil, “Cas, can we use the wing oil as lube?”

Cas paused long enough to look Dean in the eye like he was the most wicked man in creation. “Oh yes....yes we can....” Cas reached behind himself to collect some oil. 

Dean stopped him. “Here, let me,” he whispered, kissing Cas as he thrust his hands deep into the feathers again, feeling Cas melt against him at the sensation. When his hands were good and soaked he pulled them out of the wings and broke off the kiss. “Sit up,” he commanded. 

Cas instantly obeyed, flipping them so that Cas was up against the headboard while Dean straddled him, come dripping down their torsos. Dean rewarded Cas by taking Cas' hand between his and slicking it up with the oil. “Open me,” he demanded in a low voice, moving Cas' soaked hand between his legs. Dean lifted himself up off Cas slightly so Cas could get his hand where it needed to be. Cas immediately breached the entrance with one slim finger, making Dean grip Cas' shoulders and moan with delight. The oil felt different than lube. It was warmer and somehow tingled wherever Cas rubbed. In no time at all Cas was adding a finger, scissoring them around, causing the oil to tingle and Dean's cock to weep. Dean's hands slid on Cas' shoulders from the residual oil. He gave up trying to get a better grip. Instead he hooked his arms around Cas' neck and let his hips roll onto Cas' fingers while he tried to kiss Cas.

The kisses ended up sloppy, Cas' wings pulsing fast again. “Ready? Dean please....ready?” Cas pleaded. Dean nodded so Cas dropped his hand to his own cock to coat it in oil, wings stiffening as Cas staved off his orgasm. 

“Ok....I got you....come on...” Dean positioned himself over Cas' cock, letting the head punch in. Dean cried out at the sensation of Cas' hot, hard cock slowly pushing up into him, the oil making if feel like extra nerves were created so he could feel every vein, every pore, every pulse of blood in Cas' cock. Once he was fully seated on Cas he paused for a breath. The look of absolute awe on Cas' face almost did him in. He felt Cas' hands tremor as they rested on his hips like he was trying very hard not to grab Dean and slam into him like a toy. “Do whatever you want,” Dean ordered and felt Cas thicken inside him, “but bring a wing close and don't let me come,” he decided.

Cas immediately brought a wing closer for Dean, who opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around as much of the ridge as he could, swirling his tongue on the sensitive underside. With a roar Cas got up onto his knees, Dean automatically wrapping his legs around Cas. The hands on Dean's hips dug in as Cas pulled out only to pound back into Dean with force that shocked Dean. From there Cas set a brutal pace, holding Dean in place as he pummelled Dean while Dean's mouth sucked and licked at the wing ridge. He tasted the light before he saw it – oddly sweet – pulsing so fast it was almost a solid glow. The oil in the wings warmed up and began to drip down Cas' feathers. 

Even though Cas was thrusting hard, it was as if he was going in slow motion for Dean. He felt every drag of Cas' cock inside him, every pulse, every time the head widened the path for the shaft, every time Dean's body tensed around Cas. 

The light grew to blinding again, Dean closing his eyes in ecstasy, swallowing oil as it poured from the wings, dripping down his chin as Cas shot deep inside Dean. Cas let Dean get to the edge of his orgasm but didn't let him fall over, his grace stopping the flood. While Dean was grateful he also wanted to ride that high forever – Cas buried inside him, sweet wing oil coating his mouth, his cock screaming for release.

Spent, Cas toppled forward, catching himself at the last second so he wouldn't crush Dean. In the process Cas' wing got knocked out of Dean's mouth, making Dean whine slightly. The movement also caused Cas to very rudely exit Dean, which Dean hissed through. Gentler would have been good, but the burn was good too.

He let Cas lay on him and breathe for a moment before snaking out from under him. “Dean?” Cas questioned when Dean lay a hand on his shoulder.

“You stay on your belly. My turn, now move your wing...please,” Dean murmured. Cas dutifully lifted his wing so Dean could duck under and sit up on the back of Cas' thighs. “Cas,” Dean hesitated, one hand palming Cas' beautiful butt cheek.

“Hmmmmmm?” Cas sang.

“Can I...can I be inside you?” Dean held his breath. Now that he said it out loud he realized how much he wanted it.

Cas groaned and rolled his hips down into the bed. “Yes please....use the oil,” Cas growled while clutching the blankets.

Dean's cock wept with relief that Cas was on board. “Let me come this time,” was the last thing he said before wetting his lips so he could suck at lick at the seam where Cas' wing met his back. He felt Cas arch up into him and heard the strangled cry of want as he moved his mouth up and down the tender seam. When he was done with one side, he paused, then plunged his mouth down on the other side. Cas writhed under Dean, grinding his pelvis down into the bed for maximum friction. Dean took his tongue and prodded the wing where the upper ridge met the seam, eliciting sweet porny sounds from Cas. While he mouthed that little area, Dean moved his hands and buried them deep into the feathers, soaking them with oil. 

Cas was alternating between shoving his cock into the bed and thrusting his hips up for Dean to finger his hole. Dean finally rewarded Cas, not taking his mouth from where he was sucking, and slipped his slippery finger around Cas' entrance. Dean had to stop sucking and put his head on Cas' back as he moved his finger inside Cas. “So hot....Cas....so good....” Dean praised, voice barely above a whisper. The oil warmed in his hand and he felt Cas open for him, so he slid in another finger, practically coming at the sounds Cas was making. Dean lifted his head and realized Cas had stopped rutting and was just thrusting back onto Dean's hand asking for more. So Dean gave him more. Three fingers in and Cas was begging Dean for his cock. Cas raised himself on his knees, hips angled back, chest against the bed, cock dripping between his legs. Dean swirled his fingers around and found it, that lovely bundle of nerves. Cas' wings tensed, light pulsing strongly. He was roaring something in Enochian while gripping the sheets like he'd fly away otherwise. Just to make things last a little longer, Dean played with Cas' prostate, trying to learn if he liked it rough or gentle. 

Dean couldn't stand it much longer. Cas felt fantastic around his fingers, Dean's cock kept brushing against Cas as Dean leaned forward to suck at the wings. “Ready?” Dean asked in a shaky voice, hand already sliding around his cock. The oil made his cock feel divine. Enough that he was worried he wouldn't make it it before blowing his load. He vaguely heard Cas beg for him to get inside so he lined up the head of his cock to Cas' entrance. A burst of precome burbled out when Dean looked down at his shiny cock nestled between Cas' cheeks. Very slowly he slid himself in, not wanting to hurt Cas. The heat and snugness of Cas caught Dean off guard and his orgasm rushed to the forefront. “Shit,” he uttered through clenched teeth. He felt Cas' grace fight it, leaving Dean on the edge. “Tell me when I can move,” Dean whimpered, collapsing slightly onto Cas' back, head lolling on Cas' spine, hips grinding into Cas.

“Now. Dean move. _NOW,_ ” Cas raged. Dean rolled his head and got his mouth to where the seam separated from the top ridge of the wing. As he pulled out of Cas, he plunged his mouth on the spot, sucking steady and firm. He matched thrusting his cock with the sucking of his mouth, barely able to hold on. His hands moved under Cas' wings so he could use his thumbs on the seams farthest from Cas' spine. Dean became aware that the keening noise in the room was him, overstimulated from how fantastic Cas was at clenching himself around Dean's cock on each thrust. The wing oil started dripping again, getting sweeter. Dean felt Cas' grace slither away, leaving his orgasm teetering on the edge.

 _“Deeeaaannn,”_ Cas moaned as he clamped down on Dean with his orgasm, coming so hard Dean could hear it hitting the blanket. At this point Dean couldn't stop his own finish either. With a scream he poured into Cas, trying to bury his dick as far inside of his angel as he could. He kept trying to suck at the wing crease while thumbing the seam as the final pulses pushed through him, feeling Cas shudder with every stroke. After all the aftershocks subsided, Cas lowered his bottom half back to the bed. Dean rolled into him as much as he could, drunk with joy, casually liking the oil off the feathers closest to him. After a while he opened his eyes to see Cas' wings glittering with oil. The little white freckles seemed to dance in the deep blue feathers, light a steady glow beaming up through the beads of oil.

They lay tangled, Cas on his belly, wings spread wide and limp, Dean draped on Cas' back, both sighing softly, rolling gently. Dean closed his eyes again and let his mind fly away so he could float on the waves of pleasure. After some time, a noise brought Dean down from whatever cloud he seemed to be on.

“Guys?” Sam's voice was gentle but insistent. “Guys. You left your door open.” His voice was closer.

Dean reluctantly opened his eyes to see his brother crouching near the bed, Lucifer behind him. “Sammy,” he warned, but he couldn't summon the energy to be really angry. If Sam wanted to see him naked, so be it.

“Dean. Sit up. Drink this,” Sam tugged at Dean's shoulder. Dean let out a groan of impatience as he tried to get himself moderately upright. He felt more than saw a towel or something being draped across his pelvis. When he was mostly off of Cas and three quarters up he felt Sam's strong arm wrap around his torso. Sam placed the tip of a juice bottle on his lips. Dean took the plastic bottle tip in his mouth and with one suck discovered it was Gatorade. Next he found he was sucking it back like he had been in the desert for weeks.

“Luci, clean them,” Sam ordered. When nothing happened right away, he heard Sam's threat of not putting his mouth anywhere near his wings. Suddenly they were clean and wearing sleep pants. “Sheets too,” Sam ordered. There was a heavy sigh and nice, warm, cozy sheets beneath them.

“Sammy...” Dean began, not even trying to struggle away from Sam's strong arm.

“I know. We will pretend like this never happened,” Sam vowed. “Close your door next time. And keep water or something on your bedside table.” 

“They will sleep now. For a long time,” Lucifer predicted. He gently assisted a very drunk looking Cas in turning himself around so he was lying in the bed properly. “Beautiful wings tiny brother,” he complimented as his eyes raked over the glowing feathers that had a healthy sheen of oil. Sam carefully lowered Dean on the bed next to Cas, where Cas and Dean tangled themselves up in each other, Cas' outstretched wing blanketing them.

Dean vaguely heard Sam set the Gatorade on the end table and leave, closing the door on his way out. When they were alone again Cas leaned over to kiss Dean, slowly and tenderly. Dean returned as much as he could before slipping into sleep. They slept the rest of the day away and right through the night.


End file.
